In the current art, automobiles and other vehicles have no simple way of communicating with one another. Consider the example where a car has to suddenly brake in front of another car. The driver of the trailing vehicle perhaps sees the brakes of the car in front, cueing him or her to slow down. However, what about the car following behind the second one, or the car behind that car? Consider another example of a line of stationary cars one mile ahead of a driver. Until the driver has to slow down, there is no way for the driver to know that stationary cars are currently one mile ahead.
The present invention solves the problem of being able to allow this information (and more) to be propagates between vehicles by forming a dynamic (ad hoc) ‘automobile grid’. This grid infrastructure allows vehicles to constantly be in communication with surrounding vehicles, such that important information such as speed, sudden braking, or a myriad of other conditions can instantly be relayed to nearby automobiles. It therefore solves the problem of being able to have this information instantly communicated to other vehicles in the area such that stationary traffic can be avoided and drivers can be made aware of emergency situations such as heavy braking in front.
There are solutions in place today that solve the problems of a driver being able to find out information about stationary traffic. GPS-enables navigation systems are able to have traffic information sent to them via satellite to warn drivers of stationary cars ahead. This solution however relies on having a third party detects traffic problems and sending the information to vehicles in the area via a communication channel. This method is very expensive and relies on a system that can detect traffic patterns and problems. The known solution for a driver knowing that a car in front is rapidly braking is simply by looking at the brake lights. While this method obviously works, it is difficult for an automobile 2, automobile 3 or even more cars behind to detect an emergency braking.
Another approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,168 is a device within an automobile comprises or includes a wireless communications controller which, upon detection of impact, attempts to establish a wireless communications link to each of any counterpart wireless communications controllers which are within vehicles also subject to a recent impact, and therefore presumably involved in the collision. Vehicle identification information and information collected regarding the collision, such as vehicle speed, location, direction of travel, impact direction and magnitude, point of impact, etc., are automatically exchanged between vehicles involved in the collision and may be later retrieved from either vehicle, preserving objective information for accident reconstruction by police and insurance companies.
U.S. Patent Application 20020184641 describes a communications system incorporating a plurality of vehicle mounted web cams that collect video information and transmit the video information together with other local information via a wireless network to a server. The video streams from the web cams and associated information are available to users on a Internet web page. Each camera has a specific identifier to permit users to access the video of specific individual cameras. Optimization software permits users to take virtual trips along predetermined routes. The system also permits sequential access to multiple video feeds from desired locations. Multiple alternative one way and two way video communication methods taking advantage of the network of mobile web cams are described.
Although these approaches attempt to warn other drivers of potential hazards, there is no solution in place today that can warn a driver of an emergency brake of a vehicle out of sight of the driver.